Akatsuki - 7 Minutes In Heaven!
by xXAshe.Kurosaki.Xx
Summary: You're playing 7 minutes in heaven with the akatsuki! I suck at summaries, so yeah. There's lemon and stuff in it, and I tried to make it as detailed as I possibly could. Forgive any OOC-ness and stuff...so yeah! I hope you enjoy!
1. Back Story

**A/N Okay, so I've recently been into the 7 minutes in heaven side of the anime spectrum, that long asshole. Sorry. Ahem. Anyways, I was looking for said game Akatsuki version, and a lot of them sucked. So I decided to try and write my own version, and try to make is as good as I can. Please, no hate, but follow/favourite/rate!~ Anyways, Onwards. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Akatsuki, whatever. I wish I did. xD **

Backstory:

In however way your OC does it, you are a new member of the Akatsuki. It's a boring evening, and Tobi, the enthusiastic male he is, suggested that they play a game. Since everyone is pretty much dying of boredom, then decide to at least try it. Tobi's game? 7 minutes in heaven. Collective groans are heard from the group. You, having never played the game before, don't know what to expect. Grudgingly, the Akatsuki agree to try it. Tobi jumps up to you, and you can practically hear the grin in his voice as he shoves a little beige bag at you with folded pieces of paper, "Here you go, _-chan!~" You reach into the bag and pull out...

**Okay, that's the back story. Now, in the chapters thingy, you can choose the item. I'm going to try and make them as undeterminable to the character as I can.~ Enjoy! I hope you like it. And yes, just so you know, there is going to be smut. I'm going to warn you ahead, so if you just want smoochy cute stuff, TURN AWAY NOW! SMUT BE ON AHEAD!~ **


	2. Destruction

**A/N Here's the first option. I hope you enjoy!~ **

Eyes narrowing slightly, you let out a soft sigh as the bag was thrust into your face. Shooting the flamboyant male a glare, you slipped your hand into the bag, pulling out the first piece of paper that touched your hand. Opening it up, you had to squint to read the chicken scratch written on the page. Finally, you were able to determine the word on it, and you called it into the sea of black and red,

"Destruction."

Eyes narrowing slightly, you glanced around through the sea of unfamiliar, stone faces. You knew no one, and they knew not you. Pursing your lips, movement caught your eye. Turning to the left, you say a blonde female standing.

"I got a chick? What the hell!"

The female turned, shooting you a glare from the one eye that was visible. A few chuckles rose from the surrounding bodies, but they were quieted as the blonde exploded,

"I'm a male, un! What is it with people and calling me a chick all the fucking time!?"

"Because you look like one." Chirped a voice from somewhere in the room. The blonde turned around, biting back at whoever spoke, and you stood up, an un-amused look on your face as you turned around, walking towards the closet. Opening the door and stepping in, you sat in the middle of the floor, glaring at the ground. A few moments of angry yelling later, you heard footsteps and the female, or male, as it claimed, stormed in, almost stepping on you as he entered. Growling in indignance and scooting over slightly, you watched as the closet door closed, cutting off your last chance of escape. Well, not your last chance, but your easiest. As darkness swallowed the both of you, tenseness filled the air. You squirmed uncomfortably, waiting for your eyes to adjust to the darkness. Once it did, you could make out a few shapes, sight aided by the dull light coming from the bottom of the door.

You heard a sigh across from you. You remained silent, thoughts enveloping you. You wondered how long it had been, and you wondered if it was just going to be like this for most of the time. Silence answered your question. What seemed like an hour passed, and you found yourself actually wanting to carry on a conversation, no matter how trivial or heated. Bringing your knees up to your chest, you rested your hands on your knees, fingers tapping against the fabric of the cloak. More silence. Your ears began ringing.

Finally, after an eternity, the closet door opened, revealing a tall male with black hair and lines near his eyes, giving off the impression of old age. He glanced in, than turned, walking back to his seat. A voice shouted through the silence, almost welcome from the awkward silence you had just endured.

"Nothing happened!? Fucking hell! Laaame!"

The blonde stood up, walking out of the closet without so much as a glance in your direction, barking back at who had spoken.

"Oh shut the fuck up Hidan, un."

You stood up grudgingly, squinting as you exited the closet. A few eyes were on you as your made your way back to your spot as the game continued. A few times you glanced over at the blonde you had been in the closet with, but he never looked at you. From passing comments and arguments, you learned that his name was Deidara.

As the game drew to a close, you finally felt a set of eyes on you. Cutting a glance to the side, your gaze met Deidara's. He held the gaze, before cutting a smirk and glancing away. You frowned a little and turned your attention back to the last of the game.

Later that evening, as you stood and made your way towards your room, you heard movement from behind you. Before you even had enough time to turn around and face whoever it was that was behind you, you felt hands grab you and slam you against the wall. A hand lifted, pulling the forehead protector down to cover your eyes. Before you were shrouded in darkness, you caught a glimpse of blonde hair, and you knew who it was. Lips smashed against yours, heatedly attacking you in a passionate frenzy, Deidara's body pressing against yours. Your body tingled, the clothes you wore suddenly too hot for you. Instead of pushing him away, like you originally wanted to, you found your arms wrapping around broad shoulders, pulling the male closer to you. Your lips moved against his, and a second later his tongue darted out, running across your bottom lip before darting in between your lips. His tongue slipped against yours, sending chills up and down your spine.

You felt one of the hands that rested on your hips glide up your clothed body. As if you didn't have enough goose bumps already. As you kissed, you felt the front of your cloak being opening, the heat from his body accelerating your own. Moaning softly as he bit down on your bottom lip, one of your hands slipped off of his shoulder, tugging roughly at the front of his cloak, setting about trying to take it off as well. Fumbling over the zipper slightly, you managed to unzip the cloak enough to push it off of his shoulders.

Deidara broke the kiss panting, slipping down to nibble lightly on the sensitive skin of your neck, drawing a soft moan from your lips and a deep flush to dust over your cheeks. The fact that your eyes were covered only added to the sensuality of the moment. A moment later, Deidara pulled away completely, standing back. You could feel his eyes on you, and you could only imagine what you must look like; flushed cheeks, forehead protector over eyes, cloak half off and your hair more than likely frizzy. A pout graced your red lips, causing Deidara to chuckle slightly. He moved forwards, grabbing you by the waist and throwing you over his shoulder. You yelled out in both surprise and annoyance, squirming in his grip and ordering him to put you down.

"I can walk you know!" you shouted.

Deidara just laughed, reaching up and smacking your behind, making you splutter both with anger and amusement. Reaching up, you ripped off the forehead protector and smacked Deidara's back with it, making the male pause and shoot you a one-eyed glare. His demeanour was suddenly so serious it almost worried you. Without warning, he kicked open a door to what you assumed to be his room, and he threw you on his bed, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Hey!" you growled as you hit the bed, the cloak now almost completely slipping off of your slender figure. Looking over at Deidara with a glare on your features, you opened your mouth to say something, but your retort got lodged in your throat at the seductive glare you were receiving from Deidara. Eyes widening a touch, you sat up, sliding to the edge of the bed, eye lids drooping slightly as you attempted to match the look you were receiving.

Deidara shrugged his cloak off, stepping out of it and towards you, leaving his cloak in a puddle on the floor. You leaned back on impulse as he neared, you now lying on your back. Once he reached you he crawled on top of you, straddling your hips and kissing you roughly. You went to move your arms up, to wrap them around his shoulders as you had before, his you found strong hands pinning your wrists above your head, something wet and slimy now coating them. You squirmed slightly, not breaking the kiss but indicating your discomfort at the positioning, but Deidara didn't relent. Slipping his velvet tongue past your lips, he began to search your wet cavern, making you moan softly, shivers crawling up and down your spine. You felt a nip on your wrists and jump, letting out a soft yelp that was muffled by the liplock. What the hell was on your wrists?

Finally Deidara pulled back, annoyance flickering through his blue eye, yet an amused smirk gracing his lips.

"What, un?" he grumbled, voice husky.

You glanced upwards as best you could, motioning towards your pinned hands.

"What the fuck are you doing to my hands!?"

Deidara looked confused for a moment, before realization seemed to hit him, and a dark chuckle emitted from him. He finally let your wrists go, holding up his hands in front of your face, revealing two mouths on his hands, tongues flicking out, almost as if they were trying to lick your face. You didn't exactly know how the fuck to react to that, but luckily you didn't need to, for Deidaras' lips were back on yours, his hands moving downwards until they reached the hem of the navy undershirt you wore. He slipped his cold fabric, then paused, chuckling and murmuring against your lips,

"How many goddamn layers are you wearing, hm?"

You laughed softly at that. You wore a mesh shirt underneath the navy one, why you didn't exactly know.

"Just that one." You replied softly.

Deidara laughed a little and trailed little kisses down from your lips, to your jaw, then to your neck, where he paid special attention to the dip between your shoulder and throat, tongue and teeth grazing the skin, searching for your soft spot. A very soft squeal and a squirm alerted him when he found it, and he took the moment to bite down, sucking on the soft skin there. You let out a soft moan, finally able to move your arms and touch him. You lifted your hands, pressing them flush against his chest, fabric blocking your touch from his skin. You frowned a little, tilting your head to the side slightly as he began kissing further downwards, pausing at your décolleté and pulling back. Your hands fell from his chest and you let out a soft whimper, but Deidara just gripping the hem of your shirt, tugging at it and looking at you, obviously waiting for you to arch up so it could be removed. You hesitated a moment, nervousness washing over you at the same time as arousal clouded your senses. Nonetheless, you aided in the removal of your shirt, shivering at the slight breeze that filled the room. Deidara's eye glided over your almost revealed torso, your bright scarlet bra showing up underneath the mesh shirt you wore.

Smirking slightly, Deidara glanced up at you before poking a hole through the top of your mesh shirt; then ripped his finger down, tearing the fabric as he did so. You glared up at him, opening your mouth to reply heatedly about the ruining of your only mesh shirt, but Deidara silenced you by clamping a hand to your womanhood, making your words morph into a rather loud, surprised moan. Deidara chuckled slightly, the tongue licking at the fabric that came between your aching sex and his hand. He removed his hand, making you whimper slightly and reach down to get rid of your pants. He smirked, sitting back and allowing you to wiggle around, getting rid of the fabric that was way too hot for you. Once it was down to your knees, Deidara took over, grabbing them and pulling them off, throwing them to the side. You were now in nothing but your underwear; a matching scarlet lace set that Deidara was seriously tempted to leave on, just to stare at you. You squirmed a little, and then scowled. It wasn't fair that you were already almost naked and he was still clothed.

Leaning closer and sitting on your knees to get better balance, you grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over to his head, smirking a little. Deidara laughed softly at how eager and rough you suddenly were, allowing the shirt to be pulled off. Once it was on the ground with your clothes, your eyes scanned his toned body. Your eyes were drawn to the stitched mouth on his chest, and you found your hand reaching out, running over the stitches. Deidara let out a soft hiss, before gently grabbing you and pushing you onto your back, crawling over you and connecting your lips in a rough, passionate kiss. You moaned softly, one arm draping over his bare shoulders and playing with his long blonde hair, the other pulling at the corner of his pants. He broke the kiss, lips inches from yours as he shifted, and using one arm to aid you in the removal of his pants. His other arm remained braced by the side of your head, and you giggled as a tongue licked the side of your face.

Once Deidara's pants were discarded, and you were both in nothing but your under garments, Deidara gently pulled you up and onto your knees, embracing you. His lips were soft as they caressed yours, then your jaw, neck, and collar bone. One hand, the one that was not on your waist, dipped lower to your thigh and you spread your legs a little more, wavering slightly. You didn't mind the tongue that lapped your hip bone or the lips that dipped lower to your cleavage. The hand on your thigh lifted, moving around you and unclasping your bra in one fluid movement. You fought the urge to cover your chest as the cloth fell away from your ample breasts, pulled by Deidara and thrown to the floor. He pulled back slightly to admire the full mounds that adorned your chest, before wasting no more time in latching his lips to a nipple, sucking, licking and nibbling on it until it was erect. He lifted a hand to the other, covering it, and letting the other mouth to the same. You tilted your head back, cheeks flushed and reddened lips parted, erotic gasps and moans slipping out from you.

Deidara pulled back slightly, looking at you and smirking. Panting slightly, you lifted a hand and gently pushed the curtain of blonde from the side of Deidara's face. Deidara flinched, almost wanting to pull back, but at the last moment he caught himself and allowed it. Covering the side of Deidara's face was...metal. You frowned slightly, opening your mouth to say something about it, but you never got the chance, for lips of velvet met your own, and your throbbing womanhood was being stroked through your soaked panties.

Shivering at the feeling, the moan you emitted was lost between your lips, your tongues wrestling for dominance, which you lost. Deidara lay you back onto the bed, crawling over you once again. He looked at you, his one blue eye twinkling and passing an un uttered question,

"You okay to go farther?"

His hand glided up your left thigh as your eyes met, the goosebumps covering your body making you shiver slightly. You nodded your head, biting your bottom lip and watching him through hooded eyes. He smirked slightly, blue eye darkening with lust as he looked at you, hooking a finger under the waistband of your panties, smirking before he pulled them off. You lifted your legs slightly to help get them off, your thighs coming together out of impulse. Deidara laughed a little, leaning down and wedging himself between your legs, whispering in your ear hotly,

"Don't cover yourself, un. You're gorgeous,"

You let out a soft noise, arms wrapping around his shoulders and hips grinding into the hand that was now pressed against your soaked flower. A tongue slipped out, swirling over your clit and your opening, making you let out a lewd mewl, Deidara's lips on your neck causing you to tilt your head to the side, back arching upwards towards the male. Deidara let out a breathy chuckle, the tongue teasing your entrance, before diving in and wiggling around. Your moan grew louder, eyes shutting and face morphed into an expression of bliss. Deidara pulled back slightly to watch you writhe around beneath him, his aching erection begging for attention.

He waited a little longer, pleasure you with his left hand while he slipped out of his red boxers. The thought of a condom crossed neither of your minds until Deidara was right at your entrance. Your eyes opened, cheeks a deep scarlet as you stuttered,

"C-Condom...?"

Deidara paused, before leaning over and into his night stand, grabbing a square purple package. You smiled ever so slightly as Deidara opened it and slipped the latex protection over his erect member. You squirmed a little, the nervousness you felt from before coming back. Your brows creased. You were a virgin. Would it hurt? He was so big that it might...

Deidara, as if sensing your hesitation and worry, leaned down and kissed your ear lobe, murmuring,

"You alright, un? It won't hurt. I promise."

You felt safe with him and trusted his words, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and spreading your legs further.

"A-Alright..." you whispered softly, smiling a little at the lips that attacked your neck once more. That was what, probably over 5 hickeys now.

Deidara positioned himself, his hands on either side of your head. He looked at you, cheeks flushed and eyes coated with the lust that you could identify with, a small smirk on his slightly puffy lips.

"Ready?" he murmured, and you nodded, gripping at the bed sheets as you waited for penetration.

It hurt at first. You felt a slight burning, then something tearing, and you wanted him out, but as soon as the pain had come, it was gone, and you opened your slightly wet eyes to see a concerned Deidara looking at you. You shook your head and hesitantly lifted your hips, hinting for him to move. He did, pulling almost completely out before pushing in slowly. The burning slowly faded, and the whimpers that had been of discomfort turned to moans of pleasure as he picked up pace, and you wanted more.

"F-Faster..." you whimpered, your fingers gripping the sheets so hard your knuckles were turning white. The pleasure was incredible.

He complied and thrust faster, letting out little grunts and groans of his own as he moved. Your back arched, moans growing in volume and pitch. It wasn't long before you felt a tightening in your abdomen and a rush of heat throughout your body.

Deidara had begun thrusting faster, eye closed and lips parted slightly. He wasn't going to last much longer, either. The sounds you were making and the feeling of you around his throbbing member was slowly driving him insane. All too soon he felt heat rush to his abdomen and a tightening in his balls, and he knew that holding on wasn't an option anymore.

Just then, your orgasm hit, almost sending you into a state of Euphoria. The intense waves of pleasure made your head spin as you crashed down to earth. Upon feeling your walls clench around him, as well as the noises of pleasure you made, he lost it, letting out an almost animalistic grunt and thrusting harder as he rode out your orgasms, fingers digging into the mattress.

A few moments of heavy panting and last thrusts, Deidara pulled out, discarded the used condom, then flopped onto the bed beside you. You lay there for a time, panting and trying to regain your normal heart rate. You glanced over at Deidara, who had an arm over his eyes, lips parted and pants escaping him. You smiled a little, willing your tired body to move. You rolled onto your side, facing the other, and snuggled up, your smile growing slightly upon feeling an arm wrap around you and sheets covering your naked and sweaty bodies.

"Wow..." you mumbled tiredly, suppressing a yawn.

Deidara laughed a little, fatigue evident in his voice as well, "No kidding, un..."

You both fell silent, listening to each other's breathing and heart beats. Soon sleep got the best of you, and you both faded off into a blissful sleep.

**Cheesy ending! Sorry! I hope this was okay! Anyways, the next chapters are coming! I apologize for any mistakes made; it's kind of busy here and it's hard to find the time to read over what I've written. Anyways, here you go!~ Hope things weren't overly OOC...**


	3. Death

**A/N The next chapter!~ This one's gonna be fun to write... :3 **

You blinked at the bag that was put in your face. Eyes flickering up to the masked member that stood before you, you said,

"Is this really fucking necessary?"

"Just shut up and choose already!" someone shouted to your left.

"Fucking make me!" You growled, glaring in the direction of whoever had spoken.

"Don't tempt me, bitch," came the heated reply. The one who had spoken was a violet eyed man with slicked back silver hair and a pale complexion. He wore a cocky smirk, eyebrows arched slightly and amusement dancing in his odd eyes. You shot him an annoyed glare and aggressively thrust your hand into the bag, more than a little aware of the eyes that watched you. You pulled a piece out, read what was written and threw the paper to the side, calling out what you had gotten as you stood, stalking towards the stupid closet,

"Death. How original," you added as you disappeared into the cramped space.

"Fuckkkkk..." came a whimper, and you blinked, scowling heavily when the silver haired loud mouth entered the closet. You had only a moment of light, when the flamboyant masked male closed the door, giggling as he said,

"Be good you two!"

You scowled, glaring from the door to the black mass that stood over in the corner. Like you'd do anything with the likes of him.

The time was silent...

For about two seconds.

"What's your name?"

You scowled, not at all in the mood for chit chatting.

"I'm Hidan. Nice to fucking meet you too."

You scowled. Obviously your silence wasn't telling him much.

"And I should care why?"

"Just thought you'd want to know the name you'll be screaming later."

It took a few seconds for his statement to hit you, but when it did, you growled, glaring heatedly over in the corner where the male, Hidan, was standing.

"I'm not fucking interested, so save your breathe for some bimbo who actually cares," you hissed, scowling as you leaned against the closet wall. You heard a laugh from Hidan, followed by his obnoxious and arrogant retort,

"What do you think I was doing?"

"You really want to fucking die," you hissed, uncrossing your arms from your chest and standing to face the direction in which Hidan was. You heard shuffling and felt warm breath on your face.

"Yeah, I do, but no, I can't," he said, voice quieter but the arrogance never lessening.

As you scowled, trying to decipher the meaning of what he had said, you didn't notice that Hidan had moved from his spot over to where you were situated, until his voice came from right beside you.

"So, sweet tits. What-"

"Don't call me 'Sweet tits'," you interrupted, glaring to where you believed Hidan to be. Scooting as far away from him as you could, you wondered how much time you had to spend in this stupid closet with this...asshole. Hidan, smirking, stayed where he was, violet eyes watching as you shadowed form scooted away. He laughed a little, before speaking again.

"I'll fucking call you sweet tits if I fucking want."

You knew that he was only trying to get to you, but you were already far to aggravated to let that sink in. Lifting your hands, you cracked your knuckles and glowered, a warning that you were getting angry. Hidan laughed once more, his voice laced with amusement that made your blood boil.

"Aw, sorry sweet tits. Didn't want to make you angry. But I bet you're pretty hot when you're angry."

Your upper lip curled back in a snarl and you launched yourself at Hidan, pinning him to the closet floor. Hidan blinked, momentarily shocked while you spoke, your voice dark and threatening, "Yeah? We'll just see about that."

As you raised your fist to punch the man beneath you, you were stopped, much to your anger, by hands on your hips and a sudden rush of air. Next thing you knew, your positions had changed; Hidan was now on top of you, pinning you to the ground. Eyes widening in anger, you finished drawing your fist back and punched forwards as hard as you could, and connected with nothing but air. A laugh sounded, causing you to grind your teeth together in fury. You lashed out against him, trying to get out from underneath him and rip him to shreds, but once again, you were stopped and caught off guard by a pair of rough, warm, yet not entirely unpleasant lips smashing against yours forcefully. You didn't have a say in the matter. He had managed to pin your hands above your head and straddle your hips, making you unable to move. Eyes wide open and lips being attacked, you quickly thought of something, and as Hidan's invasive tongue pried through your lips, you bit down. He pulled back immediately and let out a loud curse, but he didn't let you go or move at all.

"Bitch," he hissed, but to your annoyance, he just laughed, "S'okay. I like 'em feisty."

To your anger, and slight pleasure, though you'd die rather that admit it, those smooth and demanding lips were back on yours, assaulting you. You let out a soft groan despite yourself as he bit down on your lip rather hard, but you surprisingly didn't mind. You managed to relax into the kiss, hoping that you could fool him enough to get him to loosen up, so you could knee him in the crotch or push him away, and when you started to kiss him back, your tongue gliding against his in a similarly rough fashion, it worked. Hidan pulled back only slightly, not enough, though, to allow you to move and get him off. But...you didn't feel so much like getting him off anymore. On the contrary, you were finding yourself to be...enjoying this. None the less, when he did pull back, his hands now gliding down your arms and to your breasts, you lifted your arms and roughly pushed the man off of you. He let out a loud, obviously displeased sound, and was surely about to pounce on you again, but you had no intention, anymore, of stopping. Instead, you crawled up and towards him, sitting on his lap, your legs on either side of his hips. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you felt his chest vibrate as he laughed.

"Decided to give in?" Hidan whispered seductively, leaning forwards slightly and latching his lips to your ear lobe. You shivered in pleasure, fingers tangling into his surprisingly soft silver locks.

You didn't respond to what he had said, instead tilting your head to the side as the lips on your ear lobe migrated down to your neck, where he bit down hard enough to draw both blood and a yelp from you. Hidan started suckling on the open wound, tongue lapping across the now tender area. Smirking softly, you pushed the male back slightly, before smashing your lips together. On his tongue, the salty and metallic taste of your blood mingled together with his own taste, mint and what strangely resembled honey.

You let out a soft moan as your tongues wrestled for dominance, Hidan's hands wandering. One cupped your backside, rearing you up into him slightly, your chest now pressed against his half-exposed chest. You let out another little noise as his other hand cupped your breast, squeezing and massaging the mound expertly with his fingers, rough but gentle at the same time. Your hands untangled from Hidan's hair, gliding down the back of his neck to his chest, slipping off the half-on cloak from his shoulders, you let your hands glide over his chest. Your fingers ran over scars and half-healed wounds, but Hidan didn't seem to mind. He shivered softly and let out a pleased noise into your mouth, sending chills up and down your spine.

Your anger was slowly fading away, leaving lust behind, which promptly made you forget about the fact that the two of you were in a closet. Anybody could walk in at any point and time. But no, you thought of none of that, instead too wrapped up in the pleasure that you were both giving and receiving.

You felt a hand slip up to your neck, grabbing the zipper of your cloak and undoing it roughly, pushing it off of your shoulders. You let out a whimper of annoyance as the heated, passionate kiss was broken, which caused Hidan to snort in amusement. Grabbing your left thigh with one hand and the small of your back with the other, shifting himself so that his back was no longer to the wall; you were pressed up against it. Grinning softly despite yourself, you were about to lean forwards and undo your top, when, without a warning, light flooded into the closet and in the doorway stood Tobi, hands suspended to his side dramatically. Then, just as Hidan started cursing and throwing death threats at the masked member, Tobi squealed something about, "Naughty time!" And turned, running from the doorway. You glanced at Hidan, who was glowering in Tobi's wake, and you couldn't help but snort in amusement. Before any of the others came to the closet, you untangled yourselves, stood, and you zipped back up your cloak. Hidan smirked at you, grabbing you around the waist and pulling your body to him, giving you a rough, yet sweet kiss on the lips. He pulled back just enough for his lips to graze against yours as he whispered,

"Meet you in the woods tonight?"

Smirking, you agreed.

_Woods, huh? _You thought as the two of you exited, ignoring the comments from Tobi, Kisame and Itachi, _Kinky. _

**A/N I apologize for how short and, uhm, quick that was. xD If there's any OOCness, I thoroughly apologize. I hope that you keep reading on and follow/review/favourite! More to come.~ **


	4. Shadows

**A/N It's getting kinda hard to keep writing hot scenes, so just as a fair warning, there will be a few that won't be what you think/hope they are. Just to keep things a little interesting, because to be honest, I can't write so much smut at one time. I over load. xD Anyways, please enjoy! **

You bit the inside of your cheek as the hat full of pieces of paper was thrust before you. Blinking and looking up at the man wearing an orange mask, you were about to ask him if you could sit this out, but you were cut off by a rather obnoxious voice to your right,

"Oh hurry the fuck up, bitch, we ain't got all night!"

You shot a feeble glare over at the silver haired man that had spoken, determination flaring for a moment, and you thrust your hand into the hat a little rougher than you had intended. The hat fell from the masked Akatsuki's hands and spewed paper onto the ground. You heard some groans and laughter at your expense, making you red in the ears and cheeks, embarrassment flooding. You quickly helped the orange masked man clean up the papers, stuttering an apology, to which the cheery reply was,

"Don't worry, _-a-chan! It's alright!"

There was...something about him that made you smile.

Straightening with the page that you had picked, you opened it, read it once quietly, then aloud to the group around you, "Shadows?"

You heard a squeal and murmuring as the same member that had made you smile bounded over to you, grabbing your hand and pulling you up, skipping into the closet, pulling you along behind him. You weren't sure what to think at the moment. You were being dragged by someone you only had known for half a day at least, into a confined space where you were supposed to..._kiss. _The door was closed behind you by a tall, irritated looking male with long black hair tied back. Once the two of you were in there, it was like a bomb went off with the man beside you. He wouldn't stop talking to you!

"Tobi's so happy to have gotten such a pretty girl like _! Tobi's a good boy!"

Things like that were being repeated along with a jumble of words, in which you could only make out, "Tobi is," And your name. You gathered that this man's name was Tobi. You couldn't help but laugh at how enthusiastic this male was; his laugh was contagious as well, and soon you were almost doubled over laughing, much to Tobi's amusement. After you had managed to grab a hold of yourself, you heard Tobi giggle before mumbling, his words only slightly muffled by his mask,

"Tobi thinks _-chan's laugh is pretty..."

You paused a moment, before smiling a little and looking at the faint outline of Tobi in front of you.

"Thanks, Tobi," you said softly, feeling your cheeks heat up slightly.

"Tobi also thinks that _-chan is very pretty..."

You blushed deeper at his words, clearing your throat ever so slightly before saying, "Thank you again, Tobi..."

"_-chan is welcome!" he burbled happily, making you smile.

A soft silence filled the closet, which turned awkward rather quickly. You cleared your throat a moment later, glancing around though you could barely see anything. You wondered vaguely how much time the two of you had left. Leaning backwards against the wall behind you, you crossed your arms over your chest and remained silent. You wondered how long it would last. Surprisingly, it lasted longer than you had expected, but before you had a chance to break the awkward silent, something happened that made you squeak, startled. In the moment it took you to part your lips to speak, you felt a rush of air and soft, velvet lips pressing against your now shivering ones. Eyes widening in complete shock, you felt your body freeze, then melt into the kiss that was slowly turning into something rougher, almost animal like. You were suddenly unable to believe that this passion, this sudden...roughness was the flamboyant, talkative and bubbly young man you had been talking to just moments ago. _He tastes like...mint...and candy.._ you thought to yourself as The kiss that you were finally relaxing into suddenly broke, a soft noise of disappointment squeezing from your throat. You heard a very soft chuckle, then cool, minty breath on your face as Tobi spoke.

"You taste good.."

If possible, you blushed deeper. You were unsure as to what to do now; had he put his mask on? Soft lips attacking your own a split second later told you otherwise, and this time, instead of just letting him kiss you, you actually responded. Wrapping your arms hesitantly around his shoulders, you let yourself go limp as his hands gently yet firmly gripped your hips, pulling you against him. Your head was spinning, and your body felt as though it was on fire. How did someone change personalities so quickly? And...What did Tobi actually look like? Just as that thought slipped across your mind, you felt a hand gliding up your side, sending shivers up and down your body, goosebumps covering your arms and chest. Tobi broke the kiss, using his other hand to gently tilt your head to the side. He then attached his lips to the side of your neck, sucking on the smooth skin there, making you let out a soft moan. You heard a soft chuckle, and you squirmed slightly in embarrassment. Just as the two of you were starting to get into it, Tobi pulled back, making you freeze for a second, thinking you had done something wrong, before annoyance washed over you.

"W-What?" you hissed slightly, reaching around and zipping up your cloak again as Tobi spoke.

"Time's up."

And not even a second after he had spoken, the door banged open and there stood a blonde girl with a flap of hair covering her left eye. She blinked, and then sighed, obviously disappointed, and turned around, walking away from the door. You heard someone in the group shout,

"Well, what did you expect? It's Tobi!"

You looked over at the male, blinking in slight disappointment when you saw that his mask was back on. You were suddenly so intrigued by what was underneath that orange monstrosity, that it occupied you for the rest of the game. You kept glancing over to where Tobi was bounding around, eyes following him when he passed around the hat or started dancing. It was so hard to believe that this...hyper _child _turned so...sexy? in the short of a time frame. Cheeks flushing at the memory, you let your eyes lower to the ground. You didn't even heard someone shout,

"Hey, wait a minute, is that a hickey on _'s neck!?"

**XoXoXo**

Later that evening, while you were trudging slowly to your room, you heard movement behind you. Pausing and furrowing your eyebrows, you turned around and saw no one. Shaking your head, you hesitated only a moment before continuing on your way. You were probably just really tired and imagining things. Yeah, that had to be it. Yawning, you opened the door to your room and swung it closed, walking to your bed, looking forward to a good night's sleep. You'd deal with everything later. Turning on the lamp, you began slipping off your cloak, but as you turned around to drape it over your desk chair, you saw a figure in your room, in the far corner. Letting out a loud yelp of both anger and embarrassment, you grabbed a kunai that had been sitting on your desk and threw it at the figure, you let out a pitiful yelp and ran out of the way. In the light, you saw who it was, and your heart jumped slightly.

"Tobi? What are you doing here!?" you all but yelled, cheeks burning.

Tobi reached up, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, laughed and spoke, voice hesitant, "T-Tobi was just waiting for _-chan to come..."

"And why?" you asked, anger and surprise diminishing.

"Well..." Tobi broke off, dropping his arm by his side. When he spoke again, it was in the same voice you had heard him use in the closet, "Tobi just wanted to show _-chan his face."

You blinked, the chills up and down your spine not ceasing, making you shiver slightly. A second later, you let what he had said sink in, and your eyes lit up. Tobi was watching you, or at least you assumed he was, curiously, waiting for a response.

"G-Go on then," you said, trying to act cool.

Tobi let out a soft chuckle, reaching upwards, towards his face. Your eyes never left him, your body tingling and shivering with anticipation. The mask was slipping off, you watched it fall to the floor. You heard him move closer, and when you lifted your gaze...

"Oh my..."

**A/N Hehe!~ I had to, I'm sorry. Anyways, I hope you liked it! I'm sorry about how short these are. xD **


End file.
